¿Te quiero o te odio?
by SweetieMor
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - ¿Y si la Señora Lovett y Sweeney Todd tuvieran una relación amor/odio? Epílogo subido!
1. El juego de beber

Este fic no es mió es de heartbreakxxvampire, pero me dio la autorización para poder traducirlo

Este fic no es mió es de**heartbreakxxvampire**, pero me dio la autorizaciónpara poder traducirlo. El título original es **Do I love you or do I Hate You.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**¿Y si la Señora Lovett y Sweeney Todd tuvieran una relación amor/odio?**

**¿Te quiero ****o te odio?**

**Capítulo 1**

**-El juego de beber-**

-¡Señor Todd! No deberías beber tanto delante de Toby- dice la Señora Lovett

-Estoy bien mama- dice Toby

La tienda estaba completamente vacía a excepción de la Señora Lovett, Toby y Sweeney Todd.

-¿No tiene alguien que irse a la cama?- pregunta la Señora Lovett

Toby se fue rápidamente, después miro de mala manera a Sweeney

-¿Qué? No me mires así, esto hace que seas más atractiva-

-¿Me estas llamando fea, Señor T?-

-Claro que no Nellie- Hubo un breve silencio -¿Le gustaría jugar a un juego?

-¿Un juego?-

-Un juego de beber-

-¿Qué obtengo si gano?-

-¿Quién dijo que ibas a ganar?-

-Es un desafio-

Nellie agarró dos vasos y una botella de ginebra, lo puso sobre la mesa y sirvió el primer vaso.

-Vamos- dice Nellie tímidamente, apretó sus labios contra el borde del baso y tomo un pequeño sorbo.

-No, así no se bebe, lo hay que hacer así-dice el barbero tomando un gran trago.

-No como tú lo haces- se burlo

Nellie cogió el vaso y lo volvió a llenar de ginebra.

Una hora más tarde, ambos ya iban por su vigésima copa.

-¿Pareces borracho Señor T?-

-No estoy tan borracho como piensas-

-Señor Todd estas borracho-

-¡No, no estoy borracho!-

-Entonces ¿Por qué no puedes andar?-

-Ves me puedo poner de pie-

Un muy borracho Sweeney se puso de pie y cayo al suelo. Nellie comenzó a reír.

-¡Estas borracho!-

Nellie también se puso de pie, pero cayo sobre Sweeney.

-¡Ouch! Caíste sobre mi nariz, Nellie-

-Entonces….-

-¡No! No la toques-

Infantilmente Nellie puso su dedo a unos centímetros de distancia de la nariz de Sweeney.

-¡Deja de tocarme!-

-No te estoy tocando-

-Si lo estas haciendo-

-No lo estoy haciendo-

Juguetonamente Sweeney pretendió morder el dedo de Nellie.

-No muerdas mi dedo Señor T, no eres un vampiro-

-Sí lo soy-

Entonces el Señor Todd hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Nellie, ella gritó. De repente todo se volvió oscuro. A la mañana siguiente Nellie tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza.

-¡Duele!-gritó

-No hables tan fuerte- susurro una voz

Nellie se frota los ojos y mira a quien esta tumbado a su lado.

-Señor T, eres tu-

-Buenos días mi mascota-

Nellie se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda, agarro una manta y se tapo con ella el pecho.

-¿Recuerdas el juego de beber de anoche, mi mascota?-

-Si amor-

-¿Recuerdas que me das lo que quieras si gano?-

-Sí-

-Creo que gané ayer por la noche-

(Continuara...)

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	2. El Día de San Patricio

**Capítulo 2**

**-El día de San Patricio-**

Empezaba a amanecer en Fleet Street y las calles y carreteras de la ciudad se llenaban de carros y gente. Pero si embargo la señora Lovett aun seguía en su dormitorio preparándose, llevaba un vestido con corpiño verde y falda en rosa, llevaba el pelo como normalmente lo hacia pero con una cinta rosa. En cambio Toby solo llevaba un sombrero verde.

-Buenos días amor- dijo alegremente.

-Buenos días mama… ¡Wow que vestido!-

-Es el día de San Patricio. Ahora ayúdame abrir la tienda-

Unos minutos después Sweeney entro en la tienda.

-Nellie tienes… ¡wow que vestido!-

-Te has olvidado ¿no?-

-¿Olvidarme de que?-

Nellie se acerca hasta Sweeney y le pellizca en un brazo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Deja de pellizcarme-

-Entonces ponte algo verde-

-¿Verde? Oh! Es el día de San Patricio-

-Sí, señor Todd- dijo pellizcándole de nuevo.

-¡Para!-

-¡Ponte algo verde!-

-No-

-Muy bien, voy a intentar que lleves algo verde-

-Nunca-

Salio rápidamente hacia su barbería, estuvo limpiando sus navajas hasta que sintió sus tripas sonar.

Mientras tanto…

-El señor Todd debe tener hambre, voy hacer sopa- piensa Nellie en voz alta.

-¡Sopa!- gritó Toby.

Tanto Sweeney como Toby odiaban cuando la señora Lovett hacia sopa. No me malinterpreten Nellie es un gran cocinero, pero su sopa es peor que beber el Elixir de Pirelli.

-¿Qué hay de malo con mi sopa?- pregunta Nellie a Toby.

-No pasa nada con ella- mintió Toby.

La señora Lovett preparó la sopa y Toby volvió abrir la tienda. Una hora más tarde, el veneno, quiero decir la sopa ya estaba lista.

Toby fue advertir a Sweeney que Nellie había hecho sopa.

-¿Sopa?- gritó Sweeney.

-Eso es lo que he dicho- respondió Toby.

El estomago del barbero volvió a sonar, mientras bajaba por las escaleras con Toby intento poner una falsa sonrisa.

-Los platos ya están sobre la mesa- dijo Nellie cuando los vio entrar.

-¡Que bien!- mintió Sweeney.

Esperó a que Nellie le sirviese la sopa, Toby acababa de meter la cuchara en la boca, tan pronto como lo hizo una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

-Esto no esta tan mal- dijo Toby.

-Gracias amor- sonrió.

Sweeney metió completamente la cuchara en su boca, pero no le hizo sonreír como a Toby, su cara se volvió de un color verde y se fue corriendo al baño.

Débilmente Nellie podía escuchar los vómitos de su amante.

-¿Qué pasa con su sopa? Esta realmente buena- dice Toby extrañado.

-Yo dije que se pondría algo verde, no importa el que- dijo la señora Lovett riendo.

(Continuara…)


	3. ¿Cena amorosa?

El capítulo pasa después de la muerte del Juez Turpin, pero la "Mendiga" aún sigue viva.

**Capítulo 3**

**¿Cena amorosa?**

-¡Vuelve a decirlo!- dice la señora Lovett enfadada.

-¿Qué diga el que...?- pregunta el barbero.

Nellie empezó amenazar a Sweeney con su rodillo, lo que hizo, que el retrocediera.

-No me des con eso-

-¡Ven aquí!-

Sweeney salio corriendo de la tienda de empanadas, ocultando de la mujer, oía como su amante chillaba mientras se acercaba.

-¡Te atrapare! Se que me estas oyendo estúpido barbero- gritó la señora Lovett.

Volvió a entrar dentro de su tienda y coloco el rodillo sobre el mostrador. _Seguramente no_ _bajara hasta mañana_, pensaba Nellie.

Toby entro dentro de la tienda.

-Mama esta empanada de carne, esta fatal, ¿Qué hago con ella?-

De repente a Nellie se le ocurrió una idea. _¡Por supuesto!_ pensó.

-Toby, tírala por ahí-

Por la tarde…

El barbero volvió a entrar en la tienda.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Nellie?- preguntó.

-Estoy cocinando una cosa especial para esta noche- dijo con una malvada sonrisa.

Esa misma noche…

Sweeney se sentó en el mismo sitio que lo hacia siempre, pero había algo diferente, la señora Lovett había decorado todo con velas aromáticas, manteles y flores. Pero a él esa idea no le estaba gustando.

- Señor Todd, esto es una cosa que hice especialmente para usted- dijo Nellie alegremente.

Dejó el plato delante de Sweeney. El plato se trataba de un montón de carne en mal estado.

- No estarás intentando de envenenarme- bromeo.

Ella volvió a poner su sonrisa malvada – Si lo estoy intentando-

Sweeney empezó a mover la carne dentro del plato, hasta que cogió con el tenedor un pequeño trozo de dedo. Eso no le gusto mucho. Lo estaba llevando hasta su boca, pero se dio cuenta de que eso no era un dedo cualquiera, era el del juez Turpin. Se dio la vuelta y miro a Nellie preocupado intentando esbozar una sonrisa amorosa (probablemente ella seria la única mujer que quisiese estar con él.)

-¿Nellie? Creo estoy…- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque fue interrumpido por Nellie.

Ella había vuelto a coger su rodillo.

Smack! Esta vez si que había conseguido darle al barbero en la cabeza.

-¿Qué dijiste?- gritó Nellie.

Smack!

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó Sweeney.

Smack!

-Dímelo-

Smack!

-¿Qué te diga que…?-

Smack! Smack! Smack!

-¡Dime lo que dijiste!-

-Yo dije…- empezó Sweeney.

Nellie ya estaba prepara para volver a golpearle en la frente.

-Te quiero- dijo finalmente.

Nellie lo quería demasiado, pero su venganza aun no había terminado.

Smack!

-¿Por qué no dices nada?-

Smack!

-Deja de golpearme-

Bajo el rodillo y fue ayudar a Sweeney.

-Así que es eso lo has dicho-

-Honestamente si, fue lo que dije-

Se dio cuenta de que en la esquina de la tienda estaba Toby con la boca abierta de par en par. Toby se giro cogió su botella de ginebra, volvió a mirar a la señora Lovett y al señor Todd y salio de la tienda.

-Bueno señor Todd, será mejor que todos nos vayamos a la cama.-

-Como vuelvas a poner un dedo en mi comida o me vuelvas a golpear con tu rodillo…-

-Nunca tengas un lío con una mujer, cuando quiere una respuesta, señor Todd- empezó a caminar fuera de la sala –Buenas Noches.-

(Continuara...)


	4. Noche de miedo

Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**-Noche de miedo-**

El aire frió de Londres hizo que el cuerpo de la señora Lovett temblase mientras caminaba alumbrándose por una vela. Comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la tienda del barbero, intento ir lo mas silenciosa posible, pero descubrió que él también estaba despierto.

-Nellie ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Sweeney.

-No puedo dormir- respondió ella.

-¿Por qué?- dijo, haciendo que la señora Lovett supiese que había hecho algo malo.

-¿Estas enfadado?-

-Sigo molesto por lo que sucedió ayer por la noche en la cena-

**FLASHBACK**

Smack!

-¡Dime lo que has dicho!-

Smack!

-¿Decir que…?-

Smack!

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Fue divertido-

Él seguía en silencio.

-No puedo dormir Sr. Todd-

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer por la noche antes de dormirte?-

-Pues…- no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida.

-¡Haciéndote un nuevo peinado!- gritó Sweeney.

-hey! Mi pelo se ve muy bien, el tuyo en cambio está algo blanco, sucio y muy ¡mal!-

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó el barbero.

-Quería que te quedaras conmigo hasta que…- Dice Nellie en voz baja avergonzada, esperando su reacción.

-Claro- dijo.

-¿De verdad?-

Cerró la puerta de la tienda y camino hacia Sweeney, él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir?-

-Tengo miedo-

-¿Por qué estas asustada, mi mascota?-

-Por ese hombre, Jack el Destripador, dicen que ya ha matado a cuatro mujeres-

-No te preocupes mi mascota- dice en voz baja.

-¿Por qué estas tan agradable conmigo, amor?- dijo ella levantando sexy una ceja.

-¿Por qué haces preguntas todo el tiempo?-

-¡Oh! ¿Y entonces que se supone que tengo que hacer?-

Comenzó a caminar hacia la silla del barbero, pero él la cogió de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia si. Se quedaron mirándose hasta que sus labios lentamente se juntaron.

-Has estado bebiendo Sr. Todd-

-Un poco-

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la cama, se empezaron a quitar la ropa y disfrutaron de la noche.

Nellie se despertó en medio de la noche por culpa de una pesadilla.

-Sr. T ¿estas despierto?- susurro suavemente.

No hubo ninguna respuesta.

Él estaba tranquilamente dormido. La luna había desaparecido y Nellie no podía ver nada, ni siquiera sus manos. Empezó a tocar la cara del barbero, trazo con sus dedos sus suaves labios e intento besar su nariz. En ese momento él se despertó.

-Nellie, me despertaste- susurró.

-Lo siento amor- respondió.

Aparto el pelo de la cara de ella.

-Tu pelo esta terrible- murmuro.

-No lo toques- dijo tranquilamente.

(Continuara...)


	5. Un extraño huésped

**Capítulo 5**

**-Un extraño huésped-**

Todo siguió igual en Londres, nada había sido diferente, salvo por el extraño huésped que había en la tienda de la Sra. Lovett. Nellie había estado enferma las últimas semanas y Sweeney decidió llamar al médico…

-Estas embarazada- les dijo el médico.

-¡QUÉ!- gritaron Nellie y Sweeney a la vez.

-Estas embarazada- repitió.

-¡Oh! ¿Quién te hizo esto?- se quejo el barbero.

-Fuiste tu, recuerdas…hace dos meses- dijo Nellie enfadada.

-Volveré en dos semanas- dijo el médico y se fue.

Sweeney miró a Nellie.

-Entonces ¿Qué vamos hacer sobre este pequeño problema?- preguntó Nellie.

Nellie amaba a los niños, pero sobre este asunto solo quería a Toby y no los demás. Y Sweeney solo quería a Johanna, pero Johanna esta con Anthony.

-Tirarlo al río- bromeo.

-Oh cállate ¿Qué vamos hacer con respecto a esto?- dijo la Sra. Lovett apunto de llorar.

-No sé…- dijo el barbero- Podríamos dejarlo en el río-

-Oh cállate- grito la Sra. Lovett –La próxima vez que digas que los vamos a dejar por ahí…- dijo amenazándole.

(Continuara…)


	6. Medio bien

**Capítulo 6**

**-Medio bien-**

Nellie estuvo en reposo durante las tres semanas, parecía más mala aparte de su embarazo.

-¿Dónde esta el té? – gritó desde su dormitorio.

-¿Por qué tienes que gritar? ¡Por dios! hay una mujer a varias casa de aquí para dar a luz y no se queja tanto.- se quejo el barbero.

-¡Oh! Pues vete con ella- dijo enfadada.

-¡Deja de ser así!-

Ambos estaban muy molestos, sabían que el medico llegaría en menos de cinco minutos. Toby camino hasta ellos lentamente.

-¿Es un mal momento?- pregunto tímidamente.

-No cielo ¿Qué necesitas?- dijo Nellie dulcemente.

-Oh… mmm- comenzó.

-Vamos chico- gritó Sweeney.

-¡No grites!-

-El médico esta aquí- dijo cuando el médico entraba.

-Lo siento, fue un mal diagnóstico- dijo el hombre –Parece que tienes fiebre, pero no estas embarazada.-

Ambos estaban sorprendidos, pero a la vez aliviados.

-Serán dos libras en nombre de la medicina- Les dio un pequeño frasco de vidrio.

-Oh, parece que no tenemos dinero ahora. Pero te puedo pagar de otra manera- dijo el barbero demoníaco.

-Y... ¿cómo puede ser?-Pregunto el médico.

-¿Qué tal un afeitado?-

Tanto el médico como el barbero subieron a la tienda de arriba.

Nellie casi se desmaya cuando se entero de que no estaba embarazada. Sintió como tu a su alrededor giraba y se desmayo. Mas tarde cuando se despertó vio que Sweeney estaba a su lado, con una gran mancha de sangre en su camisa.

-Sr. Todd, siento haberle gritado- murmuro la Sra. Lovett.

-Y yo lo siento por decirle que lo iba a tirar al río – bromeo el barbero.

-Tienes suerte que estoy enferma, porque si no te hubiese pateado el culo- Nellie susurro débilmente –Pero eso no significa que no te pueda pedir una cosa-

-¿El que mi mascota?

-¿Crees que él seria muy asqueroso para comer?-

-¿Quién?-

-El médico-

(Continuara…)


	7. Fin: La última vez

Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**-Fin: La última vez-**

Nellie fui al baño, cada vez ardía mas su fiebre había ido a peor durante la semana, parece que el médico le dio el medicamento no adecuado.

-Estúpido médico- murmuro.

Fui hasta la bañera, lo que ahora mismo necesitaba era un buen baño de agua fría. Estaba muy enferma y la mayor parte del tiempo cansada, algunos días incluso no podía abrir la tienda, pero lo que fue peor era que no podía ver a Sweeney.

-Sr. Todd ¿Qué le pasa a la Sra. Lovett?- pregunta Toby.

-Esta enferma, hijo-

Estaban lejos de la Sra. Lovett, en la tienda de Sweeney. Toby estaba preocupado por Nellie, muy preocupado.

-¿Sabes si se va a morir?-

-No se-

Mientras acababa de llenar la bañera Nellie empezó a notar un dolor insoportable en su estomago, comenzó a llorar y cayo al suelo tosiendo.

-Sr. Todd ¿Por qué no vas a ver como esta?- propuso Toby.

-No puedo- respondió el barbero.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Simplemente no puedo.-

La Sra. Lovett grito. Una vez que se le paso el dolor se puso de pie y se miro en el espejo, su pelo era un desastre y su cuerpo estaba pegajoso. El dolo volvió a comenzar, se metió en el agua fría para intentar pararlo pero no ocurrió nada. Volvió a gritar y a llorar.

-Por favor, necesitamos un médico –Toby gritaba en la barbería.

-¡No!- gritó Sweeney.

-Por favor, no quiero ver como mi madre muere.-

-Ella no va a morir, estúpido chico.-

-Lo hará, sino hacemos nada-

Sweeney recordó cuando entro dentro la tienda de la Sra. Lovett y le contó como Lucy había muerto. No podía ver como Nellie moría de esta manera.

El agua de la bañera estaba roja, sentía vómitos y cayo fuera de la bañera.

-Sr. Todd ¿Dónde estas? Por favor venga – lloro Nellie.

Toby y Sweeney escucharon esto y bajaron rápidamente, cuando Toby vio el agua llena de sangre se desmayo. Lo mismo hizo ella que no podía soportar más el dolor. Cuando Sweeney vio su cuerpo se quedo congelado, camino un dentro del baño, recogió a Nellie y la llevo al sofá. Se sentó a su lado y salpico un poco de agua en su cara, ella despertó.

-Señor T, llegaste- sonrió débilmente.

-Sí mi mascota-

-Señor T, tengo miedo- empezó Nellie -creo que me estoy muriendo-

-No seas tonta, no te vas a morir-

-Siento que me muero Señor Todd, duele-

Puso su mano sobre la frente de Nellie, Sweeney sabia que tenia suerte con ella, pero no lo quería admitir.

-No te vas a morir, vas a vivir por el mar- dijo el barbero.

-¿Iras conmigo?- susurro Nellie.

-Incluso si no fueras allí, te seguiría hasta en la oscuridad-

-Pero tú irías conmigo…-susurraba débilmente –por el mar tu y yo…-

-Sí amor-

Él beso su mejilla.

_By the sea Mr T_

Ambos se abrazaron, el barbero dejo de escuchar su respiración y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

_By the sea_

_By the sea_

_By the…_

(Continuara…)


	8. Pregunta

**Capítulo 8**

**-Pregunta-**

Sweeney despertó gritando en medio de la noche, llorando y sudoroso en su sueño, _se_ _trataba de un sueño, sólo un sueño,_ pensó. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, _necesito bajar_ _abajo, dejar de preocuparme por Nellie… _Salió fuera de su tienda y fue a la habitación de la Sra. Lovett.

-Hey! Pensé que nunca vendrías- dijo débilmente.

Nellie aún seguía enferma, pero ya estaba mucho mejor.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí tan tarde?- susurró.

-Nada- Todavía no puede quitar de su mente, el momento en el que ella moría.

-Te estaba esperando- empezó Nellie.

_¿Por qué me tengo que preocupar tanto por ella? yo no la quiero, pero tampoco la odio, pero ¿Por qué estoy tan preocupado por que ella muriese…? Espera!! ¿Qué acaba de decir? _Pensaba Sweeney.

-…por eso estoy tan feliz- dijo Nellie.

-¿Qué estabas diciendo?- preguntó el barbero.

-Te estaba diciendo, que estaba esperando a que vinieses y tú quedases aquí conmigo para siempre. Pero si embargo eso solo ocurre en los cuentos de hadas, pero ya que pasa un vez y es durante mi enfermedad, así que por eso estoy feliz- dijo Nellie riendo.

Hubo un gran silencio…

-Bueno…yo- dijo Nellie.

De repente Sweeney presiona sus labios sobre lo de Nellie, no importa si ella estaba enferma. Se había dado cuenta de porque estaba tan mal después de la pesadilla, se preocupa por ella.

-Hablas demasiado- susurró Sweeney.

Ahora ya no hay mas odio, ni gritos o peleas. Nellie comenzó a llorar de alegría.

-¡Cállate!-

Bueno, si que hay un poco de odio.

-Hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte- dijo Sweeney.

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Tú sabes lo que nos deparara el futuro?-

**(Continuara…)**


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**FlashBack**

Si yo me caso contigo, quiero que sea algo inesperado, no algo romántico- dijo Sweeney enfermo.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que se habían besado. La fiebre de Sweeney iba bajando.

-Estoy segura de que eso no será pronto- murmuro Nellie mientras salía de la tienda del barbero.

**Fin** **FlashBack**

**-**Estoy furiosa…-dice golpeando la masa sobre la mesa.

Toby saltaba de su asiento con cada golpe.

-Él es así-

Smack!

-Tonto-

Smack!

-Desconsiderado-

Smack!

-Y horrible-

Nellie coloca la masa en la parte superior de las empanadas y las puso sobre unas bandejas. Toby salto en miedo.

-Hay cucarachas dentro-

-Toby no hace falta de que saltes, solo ha sido un error.- Nellie rió.

_Venganza, lo errores son grandes…_pensaba Nellie. Sobre la hora de la cena Nellie llevo a Sweeney una pequeña empanada de carne. Lo que no sabia es que estaba relleno de tres cucarachas.

-Hambriento Sr. Todd-

-Nellie ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¿Qué?- Nellie coloco la bandeja sobre la mesa.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Nellie se quedo parada y empezó a llorar. Sweeney puso el anillo en su dedo.

-Sí- sonrió Nellie.

Se acerco un poco más a ella y la beso. Nellie empezó a salir alegremente de la tienda, De pronto se volvió de nuevo dentro.

-¡No comas la empanada!- gritó

Pero era demasiado tarde, él ya había comido un poco de ella.

**Fin**


End file.
